culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Losing My Religion
| Format = CD, 7", 12" | Recorded = September–October 1990, Bearsville Studios, Woodstock, New York, United States; John Keane Studios, Athens, Georgia, United States (recording); Soundscape Studios, Atlanta, Georgia, United States (strings) | Genre = | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Get Up" (1989) | This single = "Losing My Religion" (1991) | Next single = "Shiny Happy People" (1991) | Misc = }} "Losing My Religion" is a song by the American alternative rock band R.E.M. The song was released as the first single from the group's 1991 album Out of Time. Built on a mandolin riff, "Losing My Religion" was an unlikely hit for the group, garnering heavy airplay on radio as well as on MTV due to its critically acclaimed music video. The song became R.E.M.'s highest-charting hit in the United States, reaching No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and expanding the group's popularity beyond its original fanbase. It was nominated for several Grammy Awards, and won two for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal and Best Short Form Music Video. Background R.E.M. guitarist Peter Buck wrote the main riff and chorus to the song on a mandolin while watching television one day. Buck had just bought the instrument and was attempting to learn how to play it, recording the music as he practiced. Buck said that "when I listened back to it the next day, there was a bunch of stuff that was really just me learning how to play mandolin, and then there's what became 'Losing My Religion', and then a whole bunch more of me learning to play the mandolin."Black, p. 177 Recording of the song started in September 1990 at Bearsville Studio A in Woodstock, New York. The song was arranged in the studio with mandolin, electric bass, and drums.Mettler, Mike. "R.E.M.: Radio Songs". Guitar School. September 1991. Bassist Mike Mills came up with a bassline inspired by the work of Fleetwood Mac bassist John McVie; by his own admission he could not come up with one for the song that was not derivative. Buck said the arrangement of the song "had a hollow feel to it. There's absolutely no midrange on it, just low end and high end, because Mike usually stayed pretty low on the bass." The band decided to have touring guitarist Peter Holsapple play acoustic guitar on the recording. Buck reflected, "It was really cool: Peter and I would be in our little booth, sweating away, and Bill and Mike would be out there in the other room going at it. It just had a really magical feel." Singer Michael Stipe's vocal was recorded in a single take.Buckley, p. 205 Orchestral strings, arranged by Mark Bingham, were added to the song by members of the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra at Soundscape Studios in Atlanta, Georgia in October 1990.Black, p. 178 Composition and lyrics "Losing My Religion" is based on Peter Buck's mandolin-playing. Buck said, "The verses are the kinds of things R.E.M. uses a lot, going from one minor to another, kind of like those 'Driver 8' chords. You can't really say anything bad about E minor, A minor, D, and G – I mean, they're just good chords." Buck noted that "Losing My Religion" was "probably the most typical R.E.M.-sounding song on the record. We are trying to get away from those kind of songs, but like I said before, those are some good chords." Orchestral strings play through parts of the song. The song is in natural minor.Stephenson, Ken (2002). What to Listen for in Rock: A Stylistic Analysis, p. 89. ISBN 978-0-300-09239-4. In the song, Michael Stipe sings the lines "That's me in the corner/That's me in the spotlight/Losing my religion". The phrase "losing my religion" is an expression from the southern region of the United States that means losing one's temper or civility, or "being at the end of one's rope." Stipe told The New York Times the song was about romantic expression.Holden, Stephen. "The Pop Life". The New York Times. March 13, 1991. Retrieved on January 13, 2008. He told Q that "Losing My Religion" is about "someone who pines for someone else. It's unrequited love, what have you."Snow, Mat. "R.E.M." Q''. October 1992. Stipe compared the song's theme to "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, saying, "It's just a classic obsession pop song. I've always felt the best kinds of songs are the ones where anybody can listen to it, put themselves in it and say, 'Yeah, that's me.'"Black, p. 180 Release and reception "Losing My Religion" was released on February 19, 1991 in the United States as the lead single from R.E.M.'s forthcoming album ''Out of Time. The band's record label, Warner Bros., was wary about the group's choice of the song as the album's first single. Steven Baker, who was vice president of product management at Warner Bros. at the time, said there were "long, drawn-out discussions" about releasing such an "unconventional track" as the single until the label agreed. While R.E.M. declined to tour to promote Out of Time, the band visited radio stations, gave numerous press interviews, and made appearances on MTV to promote the record. Meanwhile, Warner Bros. worked to establish the single at campus, modern rock, and album-oriented rock radio stations before promoting it to American Top 40 stations, where it became a success. "The record crosses the boundaries of being just an alternative record", one Top 40 radio station program director said; he admitted that "Losing My Religion" was "a hard record to program; you can't play L.L. Cool J behind it. But it's a real pop record—you can dance to it."Browne, David. "It's About 'Time' for R.E.M.". Entertainment Weekly. May 31, 1991. Retrieved on January 13, 2008. "Losing My Religion" became R.E.M.'s biggest hit in the U.S., peaking at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100.Buckley, p. 358 The single stayed on the chart for 21 weeks."Losing My Religion". Rolling Stone. December 9, 2004. Retrieved on January 15, 2008. It charted at number 19 on the UK Singles Chart, and peaked at No. 16 and No. 11 in Canada and Australia, respectively. Mills said years later, "Without 'Losing My Religion', Out of Time would have sold two or three million copies, instead of the ten copies or so it did. But the phenomenon that is a worldwide hit is an odd thing to behold. Basically that record was a hit in almost every civilised country in the world." The success of "Losing My Religion" and Out of Time broadened R.E.M.'s audience beyond its original college radio-based fanbase. When asked at the time if he was worried that the song's success might alienate older fans, Buck told Rolling Stone, "The people that changed their minds because of 'Losing My Religion' can just kiss my ass."Giles, Jeff. "No. 1 With an Attitude". Rolling Stone. June 27, 1991. Retrieved on January 13, 2008. The song received a number of critical plaudits. The single placed second in the Village Voice Pazz & Jop annual critics' poll, behind Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit".Christgau, Robert. "The 1991 Pazz & Jop Critics Poll". Village Voice. March 3, 1992. Retrieved on January 20, 2008. R.E.M. was nominated for seven awards at the 1992 Grammy Awards. "Losing My Religion" alone earned several nominations, including Record of the Year and Song of the Year.Pareles, Jon. "Grammy Short List: Many For a Few". The New York Times. January 9, 1992. Retrieved on January 20, 2008. The song won two awards, for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and Best Short Form Music Video. In 2004, Rolling Stone listed the song at No. 169 on its list of the "500 Greatest Songs of All Time". In 2007, the song was listed as No. 9 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 90s.100 Greatest Songs of the '90s In 2009, Blender ranked it at No. 79 on its list of "The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born".Blender Staff. "The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born". Blender.com. April 1, 2009. Retrieved on April 15, 2009. The song is also included on The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Music video The music video for "Losing My Religion" was directed by Tarsem Singh. As opposed to previous R.E.M. videos, Michael Stipe agreed to lip sync the lyrics.Buckley, p. 206 The video originated as a combination of ideas envisioned by Stipe and Singh. Stipe wanted the promo to be a straightforward performance video, akin to Sinéad O'Connor's "Nothing Compares 2 U". Singh wanted to create a video in the style of a certain type of Indian filmmaking, where everything would be "melodramatic and very dreamlike", according to Stipe. Fricke, David. "The Rolling Stone Interview: Michael Stipe". Rolling Stone. March 5, 1992. Retrieved on May 19, 2008. Singh has said the video is modeled after the Gabriel Garcia Marquez short story " A Very Old Man with Enormous Wings" in which an angel crashes into a town and the villagers have varied reactions to him. Ducker, Eric. "The Making of R.E.M.'s Iconic 'Losing My Religion' Video". Rolling Stone. March 11, 2016. Retrieved on February 15, 20016. The video begins with a brief sequence inside a dark room where water drips from an open window. Recreating a scene from the Andrei Tarkovsky film ''The Sacrifice'', Buck, Berry, and Mills run across the room while Stipe remains seated as a pitcher of milk drops from the windowsill and shatters; the song then begins. Director Singh also drew inspiration from the Italian painter Caravaggio and the video is laden with religious imagery such as Saint Sebastian, the Biblical episode of the Incredulity of Thomas and Hindu deities, portrayed in a series of tableaux.Buckley, p. 206-07 The music video was nominated in nine categories at the 1991 MTV Video Music Awards. The video won six awards, including Video of the Year, Best Group Video, Breakthrough Video, Best Art Direction, Best Direction, and Best Editing."Video Music Awards | Past VMAs | 1991". MTV.com. Retrieved on January 21, 2008. "Losing My Religion" also ranked second in the music video category of the 1991 Pazz & Jop poll. ''MTV Unplugged'' Session R.E.M. recorded an MTV Unplugged session of "Losing My Religion" with members of the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra to celebrate the 10th anniversary of MTV. The 1991 recording was made in the auditorium of the Madison-Morgan Cultural Center in Madison, Georgia, about 20 miles south of Athens. Subsequently the song won the award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. Personnel R.E.M. *Bill Berry – drums, percussion *Peter Buck – electric and acoustic guitars, mandolin *Mike Mills – bass guitar, backing vocals, keyboards and arrangement *Michael Stipe – lead vocals Additional musicians *Peter Holsapple – acoustic guitar Cover versions *"Weird Al" Yankovic covered the song in his polka medley "Polka Your Eyes Out" from his 1991 album Off the Deep End. *Zambian singer Rozalla released as a cover of the song on her 1995 album Look No Further. It was issued as a US-only single that same year. * Post-hardcore band Scary Kids Scaring Kids covered this song in 2006 for the album Punk Goes 90's. *Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) covered the song in the 2010 Glee episode "Grilled Cheesus". *Lacuna Coil covered the song in their 2012 album, Dark Adrenaline.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYW9GVDb4Pk, *Graveworm published a cover of the song in their 2003 album Engraved in Black.http://www.metal-archives.com/albums/Graveworm/Engraved_in_Black/22078 *Trivium released a cover of the song on the Japanese special edition of their 2013 album Vengeance Falls.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZOA0DMogzg *Jacqui Naylor released a cover of the song on her 2008 album You Don't Know Jacqui.http://www.jacquinaylor.com/music.html *House music producer Hardwell sampled the song in his 2013 single "Three Triangles (Losing My Religion)". *ApologetiX released a parody, "Proving My Religion", as a single in September 2014. The new lyrics are of a Christian trying to live out and share his faith despite adversity. *Gregorian covered this song on their 1999 album Masters of Chant, it was also re-released on the video album The Masterpieces. *Tori Amos covered the song on the soundtrack to the 1995 film Higher Learning. *Runner-up Dia Frampton covered the song on the first season of NBC's The Voice. Track listing All songs written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills, and Michael Stipe, except where noted ;7" # "Losing My Religion" – 4:29 # "Rotary Eleven" – 2:32 ;12" and Compact Disc # "Losing My Religion" – 4:29 # "Rotary Eleven" – 2:32 # "After Hours" (Lou Reed) (Live)1 – 2:08 ;UK "Collector's Edition" CD one # "Losing My Religion" – 4:29 # "Stand" (Live)1 – 3:21 # "Turn You Inside-Out" (Live)1 – 4:23 # "World Leader Pretend" (Live)1 – 4:24 ;UK "Collector's Edition" CD two # "Losing My Religion" – 4:29 # "Fretless" – 4:51 # "Losing My Religion" (Live acoustic version/Rockline) – 4:38 # "Rotary Eleven" – 2:32 ;Notes *1. Taken from the live performance video, Tourfilm. Charts Certifications Notes References * Black, Johnny. Reveal: The Story of R.E.M. Backbeat Books, 2004. ISBN 978-0-87930-776-9 * Buckley, David. R.E.M.: Fiction: An Alternative Biography. Virgin, 2002. ISBN 978-1-85227-927-1 External links * Category:1991 singles Category:1994 singles Category:Abigail (singer) songs Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:MTV Video of the Year Award Category:R.E.M. songs Category:Folk rock songs Category:Song recordings produced by Scott Litt Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Stipe Category:Song recordings produced by Bill Berry Category:Song recordings produced by Peter Buck Category:Song recordings produced by Mike Mills Category:Songs written by Bill Berry Category:Songs written by Michael Stipe Category:Songs written by Mike Mills Category:Songs written by Peter Buck Category:Tori Amos songs Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video Category:1990 songs